cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rock Your Body
Rock Your Body è il terzo singolo ad essere estratto dall'album d'esordio da solista di Justin Timberlake Justified. Pubblicato nel 2003, e prodotta dai The Neptunes, infatti, la canzone venne inizialmente pensata per Michael Jackson, ma venne poi affidata a Justin. Il singolo raggiunse la numero 5 nella Billboard Hot 100. Oltre oceano il singolo esordì direttamente alla numero 1 nella classifica australiana e vi rimase solamente per 1 settimana.Rock Your Body su Wikipedia Testo Don't be so quick to walk away Dance with me I wanna rock your body Please stay Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play Dance with me Just let me rock you Till the break of day Dance with me Got time, but I don't mind Just wanna rock you girl I'll have whatever you have Come on, just give it up girl See I've been watching you I like the way you move So go ahead, girl, just do That ass shaking thing you do So you grab your girls And you grab a couple more And you all come meet me In the middle of the floor Said the air is thick, it's smelling right So you blast to the left and you sail to the right Don't be so quick to walk away Dance with me I wanna rock your body Please stay Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play Dance with me Just let me rock you Till the break of day Dance with me I don't mean no harm Just wanna rock you girl Make a move, but be calm Let's go, let's give it up girl See it appears to me You like the way I move I'll tell you what I'm gonna do Pull you close and share my groove So you grab your girls And you grab a couple more And you all come meet me In the middle of the floor Said the air is thick, it's smelling right So you blast to the left and you sail to the right Don't be so quick to walk away Dance with me I wanna rock your body Please stay Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play Dance with me Just let me rock you < Till the break of day Dance with me Talk to me boy No disrespect, I don't mean no harm Talk to me boy I can't wait to have you in my arms Talk to me boy Hurry up cause you're taking too long Talk to me boy Better have you naked by the end of this song So what did you come for I came to dance with you And you know that you don't want to hit the floor I came to romance with you You're searching for love forever more It's time to take a chance If love is here on the floor, girl Hey Dance with me Yea Come on baby Don't be so quick to walk away (Don't walk away) (Come on and) Dance with me I wanna rock your body (Let me rock your body) Please stay (Come on and) Dance with me You don't have to admit you wanna play (You don't have to admit you wanna play, just) Dance with me Just let me rock you (Do do do do) Till the break of day (Come on and) Dance with me Talk to me boy No disrespect, I don't mean no harm Talk to me boy But I can't wait to have you in my arms Talk to me boy Hurry up cause you're taking too long Talk to me boy Better have you naked by the end of this song Don't be so quick to walk away (Just think of me and you) Don't be so quick to walk away (We could do something) Don't be so quick to walk away (I like the way you look right now) Don't be so quick to walk away (Come over here baby) Are you feeling me? Let's do something Let's make a bet Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song Video Note Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli di Justin Timberlake